Tonight We Leave!
by Megzzerr
Summary: They always said they hated each other, If only it was true, but hate was far from what they felt.... RosalieXEdward Dont like the pairing dont read. Enjoy! One Shot/ If I get enough reviews maybe i'll make it into more!


I just uploaded this again because I didnt realise the other one was In bold Minor changes.

Disclaimer-I own nothing all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy! Rosalie and Edward can read minds. Not going by any of the four books.I Know some people dont like the RoseXEdward pairing so dont read if you dont like the pairing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_And you, bring me to my knees again  
All the times that I could beg you please, in vain  
All the times that I've felt insecure for you  
And I leave my burdens at the door_

Chorus  
But I'm on the outside and I'm looking in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
I can see through you, see to the real you

All the times, that I felt like this won't end  
It's for you  
And I taste what I could never have  
It was from you  
All the times that I've cried  
My intentions were full of pride  
But I waste more time than anyone

Chorus

All the times that I've cried  
All this wasted, it's all inside  
And I feel all this pain  
I stuffed it down, it's back again  
And I lie here in bed  
All alone, I can't mend  
But I feel, tomorrow will be okay  


_Staind-Outside_

Rosalie froze for a moment as Edward introduced Bella, she was furious that Edward had the Gaul to bring this human to the

Cullen residence and that this girl knowing what she knew about all of them actually accepted the invitation. Rosalie wanted

to rip her head off but thought it might actually be funny to hear what the human had to say. She knew Edward could hear her

thoughts but she didn't care she wanted to kill Bella for more reasons than not trusting her but she was too good at hiding

the other reason...or secret. She sat through the meal saying nothing, and she kept her thoughts off of Bella & Edward until

Bella made the mistake of admiring Emmet. "He's very handsome" Bella thought to herself.

"Edward you might want to keep your human on a leash", Rosalie said standing up coming closer to Bella "Keep your hands,

your eyes and your thoughts off of Emmet,.....and Alice you might want to watch out in case she tries something with Jasper." Rosalie said keeping her eyes on Bella.

"Stop it Rosalie, trust you to ruin the evening" Edward said giving Rosalie a cold stare.

"Im going to go" Bella said standing up.

"Yeah I think you'd better, and don't come back too soon or at all." Rosalie said leaving the room.

"Bella don't go don't listen to Rosalie I don't." Edward said grabbing Bella's hand.

"Actually Edward it may be for the best right now, We need to talk to Rosalie, Bella Im sorry for how

she reacted towards you but that's just Rosalie, please come again and don't let tonight scare you away" Esme said smiling at

her

"Thank you Mrs Cullen I will come again, Edward I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said kissing Edward on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Edward said as Bella sat into her Truck.

"Edward Rosalie is gone outside you two need to sort things out, I don't know why you detest each other so much but its getting

out of hand." Carlisle said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea because I'll snap her in half!!!" Edward said holding back the need to punch something.

"You need to calm down, and go find her, its not fair on the family I trust you to be a gentleman with her Edward don't let me down"

Carlisle said moving out of Edwards way.

Rosalie was walking around angry, upset, confused...just then she felt a tight grip on her throat.

"You just cant bare to see anyone happy can you because you need everyone to be miserable to make yourself feel better.." Edward said tightening his grip on her.

She pushed his hand away. "I'm not afraid of you Edward, don't forget Im not like you're little fragile waste of a human

girlfriend Im just as strong as you are, so back off!!" She yelled

"What did Bella ever do to you Rosalie." Edward asked angrily.

"Nothing, because she's smart enough to know Id break her little neck in an instant, you're lucky I didnt hit her for her

thoughts about Emmet....."Rosalie said truthfully.

"She thought he was handsome Rosalie but to you that means she wants to fuck his brains out, Bella didn't mean it in any sexual

way but you were just waiting to go for her." Edward said

"Fuck you Edward I was waiting to kill you and her, you for being so fucking stupid to actually trust her enough to tell her

we're vampires, and her because she's a dumb little girl that thinks she understands us because shes involved with you, she

knows nothing Edward." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie I understand why you're mad at me but leave Bella alone....she's not here to cause trouble she's....."

"A human!!!........."Rosalie interrupted.

"You're jealous aren't you, that she's human and you're not." Edward said smirking.

"Please Edward, jealous of Isabella Swan, yes Im green with envy ha!, grow up the girl has nothing on me." Rosalie said

smirking at Edward, but she stopped smirking when she read his mind, he had quickly tried to think of something else but she

heard him already it was too late Rosalie froze not knowing what to say but this just got more interesting and awkward.

"You just agreed with me" Rosalie said stunned.

"Agreed with you on what Rosalie." Edward said nervous.

"That she has nothing on me, I know you did I heard your thoughts." Rosalie said still shocked at what she read from his head.

"Rosalie you obviously heard wrong, I'm going inside now." Edward said trying to walk away.

"Edward you cant just walk away now." Rosalie said grabbing his hand.

He seemed to jump slightly at the touch of her hand on his.

"What would Bella think if she knew the truth Edward,....or the rest of the family for that matter." Rosalie asked loudly.

"Rosalie stop this now!!!" Edward said frustrated.

"Only if you tell me the truth." Rosalie said looking into Edwards eyes.

"About what." Edward said loudly.

"About how you feel about me, I need to know." Rosalie said.

"You mean nothing to me, you never have!!! ."Edward shouted

"YOU DONT MEAN THAT EDWARD!!, you love me! after all this time you still love me." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie it was just sex, it meant nothing." Edward said

"You're lying Edward." Rosalie said quietly.

"And how would you know that Rosalie." Edward said sighing not wanting to give her any satisfaction that he might want her,

the whole town wanted her.

"Because I still love you Edward....."Rosalie said looking relieved.

"You cant......"Edward said uneasy.

"Why because you said so." Rose said her arms flying around in the air.

"Because you're with Emmet." Edward said rubbing his head.

"Emmet is nothing compared to you and Im not afraid to say it."

"Well Bella is ten times the woman you are Rosalie! You are nothing but a cold hearted bitter bitch!". Edward shouted.

He was met by a sharp slap across the face.

"Fuck you Edward, you're nothing more than a liar, you still look at me like Im everything you ever wanted don't deny it, you want to believe Bella is for you, but you know Im what you want, Im what you've always wanted and If I hadn't married Emmet me and you would still be screwing one another behind his back. I know you loved that, sneaking into our room while Emmet was hunting with the rest of the family, touching me, kissing me in places only a husband should." Rosalie said placing her hands up and down Edwards chest.

"Rosalie, this is wrong, I don't want this……not anymore." Edward said closing his eyes.

"If you don't want it, just tell me to stop." She said licking his bottom lip.

She grabbed a handful of his hair as her lips crashed on his. She slid her tongue into his mouth exploring it, god did she miss kissing him his lips were so soft.

"Just tell me to stop." She whispered as he pinned her to the tree.

"Don't stop" He said quietly as she tenderly kissed his neck.

"I don't know what kind of hold you have on me Rose, but I just cant seem to resist you anymore….and Im not sure I even want to." He said kissing her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth Edward, do you love me?"

"More than you'll know." He said smiling at her. "I cant hide it anymore Rose, what's the point, for years all I've wanted was you, to touch you, to taste you just once more, then we decided when you married Emmet we'd stop because it was the right thing to do but now it seemed like a foolish thing to do because Im not sure how I went on without you for this many years." He said.

"Edward, why did you hate me so much??" Rosalie said seeming hurt by her own sentence.

"I hated what I felt every time I saw you with Emmet, I should have been happy for both of you but I wanted to show him that I was the one for you, I hated you because of how addictive you became to me, I hated you because of your irresistible beauty, I hated you because I couldn't have you, and most of all I hated you because I couldn't hate you at all." Edward said kissing her once more.

"I love you Rosalie Hale"

"But you love Bella too??

"No Rose, I thought I did, Bella is a special girl but she's not for me we're too different and she would only end up hurt in the long run. I cant keep living a lie and pretend I love her, when my life belongs with the woman standing in front of me."

Edward and Rosalie lay in the grass

"What do we do Edward, we cant live like this anymore, I want to be with you." She said holding him tight.

"Rosalie would you break up with Emmet tonight?" Edward said sitting up.

"Yes." Rosalie said without a thought.

"And leave the family?

"If it meant being with you then…..yes Edward."

"Ok then, we leave tonight.

Edward said as they stood up hand in hand ready to tell the family about and start a life of their own.


End file.
